


Revenge of the Nerd

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Dirty Talk, Glasses, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober Day 02 - Glasses KinkDeadpool decides that Peter would look really really hot in glasses. Peter indulges him.





	Revenge of the Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Day two, go me! First spideypool fic, so that's fun. I've kind of realised it's more bants than smut, but what can you do?

Peter hummed to himself as he made two cups of instant coffee. He opened the cupboard and took out the jar of sugar, dumping three teaspoons into one and nothing into the other. He ignored the sounds of shuffling and the up-and-down cadence of a familiar yet indistinguishable voice. Peter added a dash of milk to each mug and wandered back into his bedroom.

The bed was empty, but by Peter's desk a deeply scarred man held a photo album in his hands.

"What you found?" Peter asked conversationally. He put down one of the mugs - black with a unicorn superimposed over a rainbow - on the wooden surface.

Wade turned to face Peter. His eyes were wide, a look of astonished disbelief on his face.

"This," he said emphatically, showing the photo album to Peter and pointing his finger down at a particular photo. "This!"

Peter blinked. The photo was of him, back when he was fourteen. Thin, wry, and wearing those ridiculous glasses he was always teased about. He winced.

"Yeah, pretty awful, right?" he asked humourlessly, sipping his coffee.

"What?" Wade turned the album back, checking the photo again. "No! Look at you, in glasses! Glasses!" He practically thrust it into Peter's face. 

"What, you're breaking up with me because of how terrible I looked?" Peter joked.

"Oh my god. Peter." Wade put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter. This is very important. I have just realised something potentially life-changing, something so remarkable, so extraordinary -"

"Out with it."

"We need to get you those glasses."

"Uh, why?"

"Because you'd look hot. So hot. Crazy awesome sexy hot. Let's-not-leave-the-bed-in-a-whole-week hot."

Wade's eyes were bright with excitement.

"Glasses aren't sexy, Wade," Peter said blankly.

"They one hundo percent are."

"No one says hundo anymore."

"Hmm. You know what would make that more convincing? You, wearing glasses."

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" Peter asked, hiding behind his cup of coffee.

"Nope, wrong fic. This is the one where I get you glasses, you wear them, and then I fuck you like the adorable little nerd you are."

Peter worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Whatever Wade said, he didn't see glasses as something sexy. He'd never felt sexy wearing glasses - he'd felt like a loser, like someone who people tripped over in the halls and laughed at.

"Come on, Petey. I can beg. Do you want me to beg? I'll buy a bunch and you can choose and I'll try not to come in my pants while I watch you try them on," Wade said. He grinned, all white teeth, and Peter couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, fine. Tonight then."

"Yessir! You won't regret this, baby boy." He put down the album before saluting.

"I'd better not."

***

Peter didn't know what he had been expecting when he got home that night, but Deadpool crouching on the floor surrounded by hundreds of pairs of glasses wasn't it. He watched as Wade systematically examined a pair, then tossed it into a pile to his right. Mumbling to himself, Deadpool picked up another. 

"Uh, hi, choosing the glasses for tonight?" Peter stepped forward.

"I've narrowed it down to these ten," Wade said, poking the pile. "Try them?"

Peter set down his bag. He rubbed the back of his neck before joining Wade on the floor. "These?"

Deadpool nodded.

He looked at each pair carefully. He didn't really know what to think. He couldn't imagine looking any different or any better than he did. Peter shrugged and picked ones with black square frames. Wearily, he slid them onto his face. Peter raised his eyebrows skeptically, looking straight at Wade.

"Oh baby boy." His voice was hushed. 

The corners of Peter's lips twitched. 

"You look so cute, you have no idea. Holy wow. Exactly like the kind of hot nerd kid at school I'd want tutoring me, who I'd seduce and then take his virginity, oh boy."

"That's the scene that's in your head right now?" Peter asked, amused. 

"Or we could reverse it and you're the bitchy nerd who disapproves of my bad boy rep and fucks me into submission, making me take his cock over and over -"

"You have to pick one," Peter told Wade as he stood up.

"I get to pick?" Deadpool repeated, mystified.

"Yeah." Peter walked over, standing with his legs on either side of Wade, and sunk down until he was straddling him. "One," Peter added.

"Baby boy, I'm so hard right now, you have no idea how good you look..."

"Tell me, then," Peter said, pressing the heel of his palm against the front of Wade's pants. Wade rewarded him with a drawn-out groan.

"Beautiful. You look beautiful," he breathed. "Look so good with my cock in your mouth, I can see it right now, baby boy."

Peter undid Wade's trousers, hand reaching in and letting his erection spring free. "You want me to suck it? Right now?" He wrapped his hand around the shaft and stroked Deadpool's sizable cock.

Deadpool groaned.

"With that pretty mouth of yours, make me come so hard -" Wade's voice hitched, his cock twitching in Peter's grasp. "All over those glasses. Fuck, would you let me, Petey? Blow my fucking load all over them?"

Wade was already close, Peter could tell.

"Am I the hot nerdy kid in this?"

Wade laughed weakly, and tried to hold back a moan. Peter swallowed it with his mouth, drawing Wade into a wet filthy kiss.

"No, you're just Peter. Just hot, amazing, incredible -"

Peter nudged back Wade's head, making sure Wade could see him and the glasses he had on.

"Go on," Peter said encouragingly, lips quirked into a smile.

Wade looked straight at Peter's face, taking in the image, his breaths grew heavy. 

"Fuck, Peter -"

Peter watched as Deadpool came, Peter stroking frantically, white spilling from his cock. Peter waited as Wade came back down, barely holding back a smile at the blissed-out expression on Wade's face.

"Good?" Peter questioned.

"Mm. Next time you bring up a kink I am there for you."

"You'd be there for me anyway," Peter said as he stood up.

"Yeah, but even if it was _really_ weird."

"Really weird?"

"I would dress up as a clown and have clown sex for you. If clown sex is what it takes to show you my love, Petey, then I will give you all the clown sex you could ever want."

Peter laughed. "You're such an idiot."

"Oh, you got me. That's my secret. I've always wanted to try clown sex. I'm just projecting."

"Uh huh."

Peter made to take off his glasses, but Wade stopped him.

"Just for the rest of the night?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only because I think you're cute." Peter paused, tilting his head ever-so-slightly. "You know, you could have actually came on my face while wearing these glasses. Instead of just imagining it. I was right there."

"Well, I still could..." Wade swiped some of his come onto his hand and stretched out towards Peter's face. Peter ducked away.

"Ew, no," Peter said, smiling despite himself.

"Oh, but it's fine if it's straight from my cock?"

"Don't poke holes in my logic. I'll break all your glasses."

Deadpool gasped dramatically. "You would not!"

"I would so!" Peter responded, even more dramatically.

"Then I'd just buy another hundred."

"And I would break them all again."

"Then I'd hide them in strategic places and when you least expect it - bam! Glasses on your face!"

Peter laughed and got to his feet. "Okay, okay. I won't hurt your glasses."

"And any facial I give you will be purely of the moment." 

"Your maturity astounds me." 

Wade waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Now are we having pizza for dinner or what? 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the low-key kink-shaming of people into clown sex. I can't imagine anyone reading this is particularly into it, but someone has to be, so sorry if that's you.


End file.
